


Easy Prey

by MorganaNK



Category: Holby City
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short fic based on the closing scenes of tonight's episode. (Series 22, Episode 40 written by Becky Prestwich)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Easy Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Property of the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Anyone who knows me IRL knows that I have a soft spot for Henrik Hanssen played by Guy Henry. This came to me after watching tonight's episode and begged me to write it. My first (public) venture into the fandom._

Mustering what inner strength I had left, I turned on my heel and walked away, pushing down on the urge to run. My heart was pounding, the sound of blood was rushing in my ears. My head was swimming, my vision blurred. The ground kept rushing up to meet me. 

I was that boy again, that terrified and lonely little boy.

I made it to the office, stumbling through the door, then backing up against it, using my weight and the wood as a barrier between me and him. My hand blindly grasped the venetian blind, crumpling it as I fought for breath, fought to stay upright, fought not to vomit, fought not to cry.

Reyhan Shah.

He was a part of my past that I kept firmly locked away, it was the only way I could cope. But seeing him again, setting eyes on his face after so long, it took me right back.

Far away from home. Shipped from Sweden to an English boarding school. A dead mother and a father who didn’t know how to deal with a grieving child.

Out of sight.

Out of mind.

Easy prey.


End file.
